The present invention relates generally to the field of polishing pads for chemical mechanical polishing. In particular, the present invention is directed to a chemical mechanical polishing pad having a polishing structure useful for chemical mechanical polishing magnetic, optical and semiconductor substrates.
In the fabrication of integrated circuits and other electronic devices, multiple layers of conducting, semiconducting and dielectric materials are deposited onto and removed from a surface of a semiconductor wafer. Thin layers of conducting, semiconducting and dielectric materials may be deposited using a number of deposition techniques. Common deposition techniques in modern wafer processing include physical vapor deposition (PVD), also known as sputtering, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) and electrochemical plating, among others. Common removal techniques include wet and dry isotropic and anisotropic etching, among others.
As layers of materials are sequentially deposited and removed, the uppermost surface of the wafer becomes non-planar. Because subsequent semiconductor processing (e.g., metallization) requires the wafer to have a flat surface, the wafer needs to be planarized. Planarization is useful for removing undesired surface topography and surface defects, such as rough surfaces, agglomerated materials, crystal lattice damage, scratches and contaminated layers or materials.
Chemical mechanical planarization, or chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), is a common technique used to planarize or polish workpieces such as semiconductor wafers. In conventional CMP, a wafer carrier, or polishing head, is mounted on a carrier assembly. The polishing head holds the wafer and positions the wafer in contact with a polishing layer of a polishing pad that is mounted on a table or platen within a CMP apparatus. The carrier assembly provides a controllable pressure between the wafer and polishing pad. Simultaneously, a slurry or other polishing medium is dispensed onto the polishing pad and is drawn into the gap between the wafer and polishing layer. To effect polishing, the polishing pad and wafer typically rotate relative to one another. As the polishing pad rotates beneath the wafer, the wafer sweeps out a typically annular polishing track, or polishing region, wherein the wafer's surface directly confronts the polishing layer. The wafer surface is polished and made planar by chemical and mechanical action of the polishing layer and polishing medium on the surface.
The interaction among polishing layers, polishing media and wafer surfaces during CMP has been the subject of increasing study, analysis, and advanced numerical modeling in the past ten years in an effort to optimize polishing pad designs. Most of the polishing pad developments since the inception of CMP as a semiconductor manufacturing process have been empirical in nature, involving trials of many different porous and non-porous polymeric materials. Much of the design of polishing surfaces, or layers, has focused on providing these layers with various microstructures, or patterns of void areas and solid areas, and macrostructures, or arrangements of surface perforations or grooves, that are claimed to increase polishing rate, improve polishing uniformity, or reduce polishing defects (scratches, pits, delaminated regions, and other surface or sub-surface damage). Over the years, quite a few different microstructures and macrostructures have been proposed to enhance CMP performance.
For conventional polishing pads, pad surface “conditioning” or “dressing” is critical to maintaining a consistent polishing surface for stable polishing performance. Over time the polishing surface of the polishing pad wears down, smoothing over the microtexture of the polishing surface—a phenomenon called “glazing”. The origin of glazing is plastic flow of the polymeric material due to frictional heating and shear at the points of contact between the pad and the workpiece. Additionally, debris from the CMP process can clog the surface voids as well as the micro-channels through which slurry flows across the polishing surface. When this occurs, the polishing rate of the CMP process decreases, and this can result in non-uniform polishing between wafers or within a wafer. Conditioning creates a new texture on the polishing surface useful for maintaining the desired polishing rate and uniformity in the CMP process.
Conventional polishing pad conditioning is achieved by abrading the polishing surface mechanically with a conditioning disk. The conditioning disk has a rough conditioning surface typically comprised of imbedded diamond points. The conditioning disk is brought into contact with the polishing surface either during intermittent breaks in the CMP process when polishing is paused (“ex situ”), or while the CMP process is underway (“in situ”). Typically the conditioning disk is rotated in a position that is fixed with respect to the axis of rotation of the polishing pad, and sweeps out an annular conditioning region as the polishing pad is rotated. The conditioning process as described cuts microscopic furrows into the pad surface, both abrading and plowing the pad material and renewing the polishing texture.
Although pad designers have produced various microstructures and configurations of surface texture through both pad material preparation and surface conditioning, existing CMP pad polishing textures are less than optimal in two important aspects. First, the actual contact area between a conventional CMP pad and a typical workpiece under the applied pressures practiced in CMP is small—usually only a few percent of the total confronting area. This is a direct consequence of the inexactness of conventional surface conditioning that amounts to randomly tearing the solid regions of the structure into tatters, leaving a population of features, or asperities, of various shapes and heights of which only the tallest actually contact the workpiece. Second, the space available for slurry flow to convey away polish debris and heat occupies a thin layer at the pad surface such that polishing waste remains in close proximity with the workpiece until it passes completely out from under the workpiece. Slurry flow between the pad and workpiece must pass across the highly irregular surface and around any asperities that bridge the full vertical distance from the pad to the workpiece. This results in a high probability that the workpiece is re-exposed to both spent chemistry and material previously removed. Thus conventional pad microstructures are not optimal because contact mechanics and fluid mechanics within the surface texture are coupled: the height distribution of asperities favors neither good contact nor effective fluid flow and transport.
Defect formation in CMP has origins in both shortcomings of conventional pad microstructure. For example, Reinhardt et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,362, disclose the use of polymeric spheres to introduce texture into a polyurethane polishing pad. Although exact defect formation mechanisms are incompletely understood, it is generally clear that reducing defect formation requires minimizing extreme point stresses on the workpiece. Under a given applied load or polish pressure, the actual point contact pressure is inversely proportional to the true contact area. A CMP process running at 3 psi (20.7 kPa) polish pressure and having 2% real contact area across all asperity tips actually subjects the workpiece to normal stresses averaging 150 psi (1 MPa). Stresses of this magnitude are sufficient to cause surface and sub-surface damage. Being blunt and irregular in shape, asperities on conventional CMP pads also lead to unfavorable flow patterns: localized pressures of fluid impinging on asperities can be significant, and regions of stagnant or separated flow can lead to accumulation of polish debris and heat or create an environment for particle agglomeration.
Beyond providing potential defect formation sources, conventional polishing pad microtexture is not optimal because pad surface conditioning is typically not exactly reproducible. The diamonds on a conditioning disk become dulled with use such that the conditioner must be replaced after a period of time; during its life the effectiveness of the conditioner thus continually changes. Conditioning also contributes greatly to the wear rate of a CMP pad. It is common for about 95% of the wear of a pad to result from the abrasion of the diamond conditioner and only about 5% from contact with workpieces. Thus in addition to defect reduction, improved pad microstructure could eliminate the need for conditioning and allow longer pad life.
The key to eliminating pad conditioning is to devise a polishing surface that is self-renewing, that is, that retains the same essential geometry and configuration as it wears. Thus to be self-renewing, the polishing surface must be such that wear does not significantly reshape the solid regions. This in turn requires that the solid regions not be subjected to continuous shear and heating sufficient to cause a substantial degree of plastic flow, or that the solid regions be configured so that they respond to shear or heating in a way that distributes the shear and heating to other solid regions.
In addition to low defectivity, CMP pad polishing structures must achieve good planarization efficiency. Conventional pad materials require a trade-off between these two performance metrics because lower defectivity is achieved by making the material softer and more compliant, yet these same property changes compromise planarization efficiency. Ultimately, planarization requires a stiff flat material; while low defectivity requires a less stiff conformal material. It is thus difficult to surmount the essential trade-off between these metrics with a single material. Conventional pad structures approach this problem in a variety of ways, including the use of composite materials having hard and soft layers bonded to one another. While composites offer improvements over single-layer structures, no material has yet been developed that achieves ideal planarization efficiency and zero defect formation simultaneously.
Consequently, while pad microstructure and conditioning means exist for contemporary CMP applications, there is a need for CMP pad designs that achieve higher real contact area with the workpiece and more effective slurry flow patterns for removal of polish debris, as well as reducing or eliminating the need for re-texturing. In addition, there is a need for CMP pad structures that combine a rigid stiff structure needed for good planarization efficiency with a less stiff conformal structure needed for low defectivity.
Recently, lattice designs have been proposed in an effort to improve planarization while achieving low defectivity. This invention addresses a potentially suboptimal feature of some lattice designs, namely that lattices based on a repeating unit cell that is cross-buttressed to achieve high stiffness may contain members that occupy a horizontal or near-horizontal orientation at regularly spaced elevations within the structure. This feature may be undesirable for some CMP applications because as the lattice wears, an abundance of horizontal members within one plane leads to an atypically high contact area with the workpiece. It is preferred to have a contact area that varies only slightly as the structure wears away, so that pad-workpiece contact area and pressure are largely invariant.
Two approaches to prevent many horizontal members from occupying one plane are (1) staggering the elevation of members, and (2) sloping the base layer of the lattice so that otherwise horizontal members take on a significant angle. While these approaches are feasible, they have limitations. Staggering the members spreads the contact area variations over more elevations, but disrupts a simple unit cell structure and increases manufacturing complexity and time. Sloping the base layer is practical only over short lateral expanses, hence a periodically sloped base is actually required which leads to special-case members in the lattice structure. This feature again increases manufacturing complexity and time, and may compromise the global stiffness of the lattice. There is an ongoing need for lattice polishing structures that can deliver consistent polishing performance for multiple polishing cycles while facilitating planarization without introducing excessive defectivity into the substrate.